bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Bomber
:Note: For the villain who appears in Bomberman Land Touch! 2, see Evil Bomber (Bomberman Land Touch! 2) : Evil Bomber (デビルボンバー. Devil Bomber, in Japan) is a villain who first appeared in Bomberman GB 3. Background Evil Bomber was created some time in the past by Professor Bagura. However, he was incredibly powerful and egotistical. Bagura became angry with him, and imprisoned him within the depths of Owen.Bomberman GB 3 manual, pg. 4 In Bomberman GB 3, an earthquake on Owen caused Evil Bomber to break free of his imprisonment. He began a rampage, conquering the planet and stealing all of the Bomber Capsules, depriving Bomberman of his strength. Bomberman, not willing to give up, embarked on a mission to free the planet.Bomberman GB 3 manual, pg. 5 In the end, Bomberman confronted Evil Bomber in the Devil Stage. In the ensuing battle, Devil Bomber blew up the dark area, falling out of Owen and disappearing. He returned in Bomberman Hero as a secret boss. During the events of the game, Bomberman collected all of the Adok Bombs that Evil Bomber had scattered across the planets. After Bagura was defeated and the Garaden Empire fell, Evil Bomber watched the destruction of Garaden Star from his base on Gossick Star, mocking his creator. He then waited for Bomberman to arrive, at which point they battled once more. Evil Bomber was defeated (although, notably, he only flickered and did not explode) and has not been seen since. Boss Fight ''Bomberman GB 3'' Evil Bomber has two forms in this game. In his first form, he floats around the arena shooting spikes while shrouded in his cape. After some time, he will fly toward Bomberman, land, and open his cape to fire four blasts. Two blasts travel two tile spaces to his right, while the other travel to his left. They then spread out, moving in vertically. He will be on the ground for this moment, and this is the only time he can be damaged. He takes seven bomb blasts to be defeated. In his second form, he has grown to a giant size and stands at the top of the arena. His hands run along the left and right sides of the arena and follow Bomberman, reaching in to grab him. A small sphere sits near the top and is the only point that can be damaged. After taking four blasts, the sphere will be destroyed, releasing a spider-like robot that resembles Evil Bomber will appear and chase Bomberman. After four more hits, the battle will be won. ''Bomberman Hero'' The battle takes place on a round platform surrounded by a pit in the middle of a lightning storm. Evil Bomber flies around quickly and has the following attacks:Bomberman Hero Official Guide Book, pg. 119 *'Swoop' - While flying in the air, Evil Bomber flaps his wings three times before swooping down in a straight line toward Bomberman, damaging him on contact. If he is hit with a bomb, he will stop. *'Blaze' - After flapping his wings once, Evil Bomber comes and fires some short-distance projectiles. When they land, flames come up from the ground. *'Shuriken' - Evil Bomber throws two large shurikens, which come from the left and right and fly toward Bomberman. Bomberman can avoid this attack by jumping forward or backward. Evil Bomber can only execute this attack directly after he uses the Blaze attack. *'Tornado' - Evil Bomber lands on the ground, and huge blades of wind circle around and spread out from his body. They will harm Bomberman on contact. If the player has good timing, this attack can be avoided with a single jump. Evil Bomber is invulnerable while his wings are folded. The easiest chances for a counterattack are during Evil Bomber's Swoop and Blaze attacks. While he is swooping, a bomb may be thrown at him, which will stop hit attack and deal him damage. When he comes down to use his Blaze attack, he may also be hit with a bomb. Both of these attacks are signalled by the flapping of Evil Bomber's wings. The target score for the battle is 6,000. In the Japanese version of the game, it is 3,000. And defeating Evil Bomber for the first time unlocks the Golden Bomber game mode which can be accessed from the Options menu. Gallery Story 3.png|Intro of Bomberman GB 3 Story 7.png Final Boss.png|Evil Bomber's stage Evil Bomber BGB3.png|Boss Fight Form 1 Evil Bomber 2 BGB3.png|Boss Fight Form 2 Evil Bomber.png|Scene from Bomberman Hero Devil.gif|Mugshot from the Bomberman GB 3 manual Evil Bomber BH.png|Another View of Evil Bomber Evil-Bomber1 1.gif|Animated Image References Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Bomberman GB 3 Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Male Characters Category:Robots